A power grid is a complex and dynamic system that is difficult to manage. Among the power grid issues to be managed is an island condition in the power grid system in which one or more parts of the grid become segregated from the main grid.
In general, an island condition occurs when an islanding event causes a change in topology. One type of topology change is a branch topology change, which occurs, for example, when a line and transformer trips due to the opening of a circuit breaker at one end (or possibly both ends) of a component. Another type of topology change is a bus topology change, which occurs, for example, when a bus splits due to the opening of a circuit breaker connecting two buses.
When an island condition occurs, an island resynchronization action (or set of actions) needs to be performed by power system operator(s) to couple the segregated grid or grids back to the main grid. This can be a complicated task, with many options available to the power system operator(s). In addition, as an island is resynchronized, status information and other data change as a result of the resynchronization transition.
The above-described background relating to power grid systems is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.